The Rock Remains
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tim is accused of a terrible crime, and even Gibbs believes he is guilty. Set in Season Six just after the Cloak and Dagger episodes, written some time ago for a challenge on NFA, I'm posting it now because I'm hoping to post the sequels soon...


21

**The Rock Remains**

The title is taken from a Chinese proverb. _Slander cannot destroy an honest man – when the flood recedes the rock is there._

_Tuesday Morning_

Tony handed Ziva a cup of coffee.

"Is the Boss still up with the Director?"

"Yes, he has been up there some time…."

"Must be something big – new case maybe. Probie, anything on those call records? Hey McGee!"

"Sorry – er – no, nothing – if Singer was making contact with Morales – he wasn't using either of the phones we know about."

"When were you thinking of sharing that information with us? You know we've been waiting for that!"

"Well, I'm sorry Tony, but not only am I checking those phone records – I'm also running Singer's financials, cross-checking against Morales and watching yet more security footage from Dumfries…."

"And here was me thinking you were good at multi-tasking…you'd better hurry it up there – we may have something new to work on"

Ziva put down her coffee and glanced over at McGee - he really did look…pressed? No stressed – perhaps he needed assistance.

"McGee – is there something I can help you with?"

She crossed over to his desk, and was surprised when he minimised the open applications on his screen.

"No Ziva – it's OK – I just need a little more time…"

"If you are sure?"

He nodded and she returned to her desk and continued calling the names from Singer's address book. Tim got up from his desk.

"Men's room again Probie? You should watch that water intake my man."

As soon as McGee was out of sight Tony sidled over to his desk.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"Trying to see what he's working on Zeevah – he's been pretty secretive lately – locking his workstation – see he's done it again – he never used to do that when he went to the men's room."

"Perhaps he got tired of you messing with his computer every time he left his desk."

"It wasn't **every **time – don't exaggerate…"

He scooted back to his desk as Tim returned to the squad room and got back to work. Tony exchanged a glance with Ziva and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Fornell! Still not dead? And my very special agent Sacks – what brings you to our humble…?"

"Can it Tony!"

Gibbs looked – Tony tried to remember when he had last seen Gibbs look like this – it was when they were chasing Ari…Fornell strode past Tony's desk without a glance.

"McGee – step away from your computer."

McGee, with an expression of total incomprehension stood up, Sacks moved behind him.

"You're coming with us McGee – we have some questions for you."

McGee glanced at Gibbs.

"Boss – what….?"

"Go with them McGee."

"But I don't understand."

"I said – go with them! They'll tell you – Fornell, get him out of my sight!"

McGee looked over his shoulder as Sacks pushed him into the elevator.

"Boss – please….what's wrong?"

The elevator doors closed, and Tony gave a low whistle.

"What the hell just happened?"

Gibbs was on the phone.

"Duck, meet me in Abby's lab – right now! You two, with me."

Ziva and Tony fell in behind Gibbs, Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Do you have any idea…?"

He shook his head; he was as mystified as she was. As soon as Ducky joined them Gibbs switched off the music. Abby was about to protest when she saw the expression on Gibbs' face – she looked around.

"Where's Tim? Is he hurt?"

"Abs…he's not hurt...he's under arrest."

"What?"

Tony's voice was the loudest, but all of them registered their shock. Ducky asked.

"On what charge Jethro?"

"He…he's been downloading child pornography, his home computer is full of it…"

Abby laughed.

"Gibbs – I thought …the way you looked I thought it was something serious…but this – no way – it must be a mistake – not Tim!"

"I agree with Abigail Jethro, surely an error has occurred somewhere."

"There's no mistake Duck – I've seen ….those pictures – I thought I'd seen the worst that people could do – but this…"

"Gibbs – don't – this isn't….please…."

"It's true Abby – I wish to God it wasn't – but you have to face it, McGee…Help me out here Tony, you said yourself he's been acting strange lately."

Tony shook his head – he was having trouble taking this in…

"I know I said…but…he has been hiding whatever's on his computer…But Gibbs…this is McGee…"

"Since you told me about that, I've been watching him, trying to find out what was wrong, waiting for him to come and talk to me. You know what I'm talking about – the visits to the men's room, jumping out of his skin every time the phone rang, like you said, locking his computer, I knew something was…but I never suspected this…"

Ziva couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Are you two listening to yourselves – this is not some low-life paedophile we are talking about – it is our team mate…."

"No Ziva – you got it right first time, he is a paedophile, the evidence proves it. The FBI have all the data – it proves McGee's been viewing live feeds of that filth, it proves he's been buying images from all over the world, it proves he's a member of five online paedophile groups – hell he's even been grooming a young girl in a chat room!"

Ducky held on to Abby as she started to cry. Ziva tried to gather support from the others, she looked around the room, surely they could not believe? But she could see that Gibbs had convinced them – how could he not? He was their leader, their friend, Abby cannot even face the idea that Gibbs is ever wrong, Tony – he wants to be Gibbs, he could not cope if his idol was wrong. Nonetheless this was McGee….who put up with Tony's constant teasing, who hero worshipped Gibbs, who…well who would do anything for Abby, even adopting a dog because she asked him to, as for Ziva, he had never been anything but kind to her, gone out of his way to help her settle in when she first arrived, he was the only one she had really kept in touch with when she was back in Israel – because they had a…connection – if he was capable of such a terrible act, she would know….

"Jethro – is there absolutely no chance this could be a terrible mistake?"

"I could show you the proof – but I wouldn't want any of you to have to see the things I had to see today. I wanted to tell you all – don't need you hearing this from a third party – but now, we all have work to do."

He headed for the elevator – Ziva ran to get there before him, as soon as he was inside she hit the emergency switch.

"I did not want to say more in front of the others, but Gibbs – this is - this must be a frame-up, that is correct? McGee would not…"

"I am not going to repeat myself Ziva – I've seen…it's him – there's no chance it couldn't be – don't you think I said exactly the same thing when Fornell was showing us the evidence."

"Us? Who else knows?"

"Only the Director so far – but it won't stay that way for long – they have enough evidence to charge him right now, they want to question him about other men he may know of who…but his own case is open and shut."

"This was the case when Tony was framed by Chip – but you always believed in his innocence – is McGee not worthy of the same consideration?"

"Tony's been with me a long time Ziva – I know him, good and bad…I never doubted him – but what I saw this morning, what McGee's been paying to watch – they were children!"

"I know…please believe me I know, how much children mean to you but he is one of your people – you would know if he was capable of such….depravity."

"That's just it Ziva – I don't know any more – I used to trust my gut – but after Langer….I just don't know….."

"Gibbs – listen to yourself – this is McGee – you told me yourself – he does not know how to lie."

"He's changed since then – he's better at keeping secrets – he was working for Vance all that time and I never knew - this time, my gut tells me to believe the evidence…"

"You talk about secrets – what about Tony and Jeanne? Again you never changed the way you treat Tony – I do not understand why Ti…McGee is so different."

"In the first place Tony was working under cover – orders from the Direc…Okay, McGee was under orders too – but…Ziva – it…hurts more, you know, McGee – I thought…I thought he was a better man – not that Tony isn't a good man, but we all know his flaws. McGee isn't perfect…that's not what I'm trying to say…but…I've watched him grow, watched him become a fine agent – and I guess I was a little proud – I saw his potential, got him out of Norfolk and helped to make him….I thought, better – but today…it was like a kick in the gut – they had hours of it you know…hours and hours of…."

"Then at least get Abby to work on the evidence, when she sees it she will know he did not do any of this."

"I can't Ziva – the FBI and Homeland Security have taken everything and we didn't have time to make copies of anything."

"But Gi…"

"Enough! He's on his own right now Ziva, there's nothing we can do."

He hit the switch, and the elevator moved up to the squad room. As the doors opened she remembered the look in McGee's eyes as Sacks had taken him away, he looked…abandoned…alone… why could Gibbs not see – McGee would never…she tried to picture him sitting alone in a cell, knowing that he was innocent….she shivered…he would be expecting Gibbs to get him out of there. She straightened her shoulders as she made her decision – whatever Gibbs said she knew McGee would never ever do anything to harm a child – and she was going to prove it!

_Wednesday Morning_

It had taken her until now to get permission to see McGee, she had been stonewalled at every turn, but she had enough people who owed her favours that it was only a matter of time before she got in to see him. She had tried to persuade the others to come with her but Abby still seemed to be in a state of shock, Ducky didn't want to leave her, Tony was sticking by Gibbs – at least for now….and Gibbs, he had barely spoken to anyone for the rest of the day – all conversation had been case related only – talking about McGee was strictly off-limits.

She walked into the visitor's room, what a soulless place this was, he was already waiting; it tugged at her heart to see him look behind her, his shoulders sagged when he saw that she was alone. He looked…not just tired, it went much deeper than that, he looked defeated. This would not do.

"McGee…Look at me, I am here to help. You need to think, who would want to frame you? Who has the ability to do…what they have done – think!"

"I honestly don't know – I've been trying to think in my …in the cell, but there's no one. Why are you doing this Ziva?"

"Do you have to ask McGee? You are my team mate, my friend, I know you could never do such a vile thing as this, it is beyond belief."

She saw the tears spring into his eyes; risking the wrath of the guard she took his hand in hers.

"Tim, please listen to me, I know you will find this hard to believe at the moment, but you are not alone in this. We need to get our hands on the evidence…Oh how could I be so stupid? I do not want to raise your hopes too much, but…I may have…I will not say more, but when we get the evidence - Abby will trace where this….filth came from….and when she does, when she finds out who has done this to you, I will take very great pleasure in causing optimum pain to the….why are you smiling?"

"Oh Ziva – I am glad you're for me, and not against me."

She returned his smile.

"It will always be so – we are Abby's Musketeers are we not?"

"Just two of them, Ziva – I don't see Tony around."

"He is….conflicted Tim. I think that deep down he knows that you could not do this – but he is so loyal to Gibbs – he cannot go against him. Believe me, when Abby gives us a name, he will be by my side."

"Time's up Officer David – you need to leave now."

The guard gestured to McGee to stand, and clicked the handcuffs on his wrists. Ziva winced at the sound.

"Is that absolutely necessary?"

"Regulations – any prisoner movement – he has to be in restrains."

He led McGee to the door.

"Do not despair Tim, we will get you out of here."

He gave her the smallest of smiles, and in a moment he was lost to her sight.

"We **will **get you out!"

Ziva drove back to NCIS with her mind only half on the road; how could she have forgotten? As soon as she got in she ran down to Abby's lab.

"Abby, I may have a way to get what you need, Gibbs said Homeland Security gave the FBI the file."

"I don't see how that helps Ziva, they're not likely to give us anything – and without that file I don't see how I can help Tim…"

Ziva wasn't about to let Abby start crying again.

"Listen to me – Homeland Security is part of the Virtual Global Taskforce – well Interpol is also a member of that network, and I have a [b]very[/b]good contact within Interpol, I cannot believe it took me so long to think of him – I am sure he will be able to help us."

Abby's face was suddenly transformed.

"You think he'll really help – I mean this is big stuff Ziva, he may not…"

"Oh – I think he will – he owes me…let me make some calls and I will get you what we need."

_Wednesday Evening_

She was back visiting Tim, but this time she was also on a mission. Abby had sent her with detailed instructions of what she was to ask McGee.

"Abby would have come with me this time, she already feels that there are flaws in the programming that indicate something…."

"Hinky?"

She was pleased to see him smile, but she was worried by the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Are they still questioning you McGee?"

"Oh yeah – they seem to think I have a list of names I can give them, they're not taking no for an answer. What did Abby say about the programme?"

It was Ziva's turn to smile.

"I have absolutely no idea Tim, but she wrote down what she wanted me to ask – I do not understand most of the terminology…"

She handed him Abby's notes and a pen, he was mumbling as he wrote.

"These packets of data – no way they came from…you see this…it shows…"

He looked up with new hope in his eyes.

"Does Gibbs know about this?"

"Not yet; Abby wanted to be sure, she said you know how Gibbs gets with IT stuff, he needs to be certain."

"He seemed pretty certain yesterday…but yes, I know what Abby means, how did you get this? No, don't tell me, I'm in enough trouble already….I'm just glad you did get it, it could…"

He looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"It could get me out of this place."

"Not could Tim; will! I will get it back to Abby and we will work all night if we have to…"

He raised his eyebrows, oh, she had missed that.

"We?"

"Abby – but I will keep her supplied with Caf-Pow."

He was serious again in an instant. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ziva. I...how do I ever? Both of you, you're going out on a limb for me I know. If they find out you have this…"

"Special Agent McGee, you think a fully trained Mossad operative is not capable of keeping something like this quiet? Do not worry, if I have to gag Abby, that is what I will do, but until we find out who set this up, we have to keep it between us, the person who gave me the information is in a very delicate situation…"

"Don't worry Ziva – I won't tell anyone."

"I know that – are you done? Then I will get back. It will not be long now, I hope that the next time I see you it will be back at NCIS, not in this godforsaken place."

She took his notes and gave him a reassuring smile as she left. He sat for a few moments – please let this work, much more of this and…please work!

_Thursday Morning_

"Boss – Fornell's here."

Gibbs slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Damn it Fornell, what now? You want Tony's computer? Mine? There's nothing else for you here."

"No Jethro – it's not that – you know we're monitoring McGee's email traffic?"

A curt nod from Gibbs.

"He obviously gets new messages, nothing of interest to us….until this morning; I thought you might like to talk to him about it."

"I hope you're not waiting for a magic word Tobias, what message?"

Tony was not even pretending to be working, he was listening to every word. Fornell handed Gibbs a print out, Tony called over.

"What's it say Boss?"

Gibbs handed him the paper and Tony read it quickly.

"Tests, what tests? I didn't even know he was going to the doctor, he never said….damn! Why does he have to keep everything so secret?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to ask him."

"You're going to see him? Boss can I…?"

"Come on! Fornell – have you spoken to his doctor?"

"We did, he told us to get a subpoena, I'd rather you spoke to McGee…."

"I'll go and talk to him Tobias, but not because it might help you. I'm going to ask him what the hell is so wrong that he's having blood tests, come on Tony, let's go."

They were shocked to see how changed he was, he seemed to have shrunk in the hours since they had watched him being led from the squad room. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and he had a fresh cut on his lip.

"B…Boss – why are you here? – Ziva said…"

"Sit down McGee, before you fall down – who did that?"

Gibbs pointed to McGee's lip. McGee shrugged.

"Does it matter? Just someone who didn't like the answers I was giving."

Tony muttered.

"Damn Sacks – when I see him…"

McGee slumped down into the chair; he looked at his hands, then at Gibbs and Tony in turn.

"I know you don't believe me, but I did not do…what they say….I'd rather cut off my own hand than hurt a child, I wouldn't…."

"McGee, stop, I have to ask you, not about that…"

Gibbs handed McGee the email print out.

"Oh that."

"What do you mean, oh that; come on Probie. why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not like you Tony,I don't tell everyone everything about my private life."

Gibbs watched the exchange closely and turned to the guard.

"Can we get him a drink of water?"

"I'm not really supposed…"

"Let me rephrase that – get him a drink of water!"

The guard left the room; Gibbs turned back to McGee and pointed to the email in his hand.

"You ready to tell us about this?"

McGee sat up straighter in the chair, Tony noticed that he winced as he did so, what else had Sacks done to him? So help me, when I see him…

"It…I've been feeling….well, thirsty all the time, I've been tired, no energy, lost some weight. I've been checking out the symptoms, sometimes at work, I know I shouldn't, but I was…worried that it was diabetes, so on Monday I went for blood tests, I've been waiting for the results…"

"That's why you've been jumping every time the phone rang, locking your computer , you should have told us Probie."

The guard returned with a bottle of water, he put it on the table and took up his position by the door. McGee took a long drink.

"Thanks for that Boss, I didn't say anything because I was…scared I guess, if it is diabetes I'll have to give up my special agent status, which is a moot point as things stand, can't be a special agent in prison….."

Gibbs handed McGee his phone, the guard took half a step forward, took in the expression in Gibbs' face and resumed his position.

"Call your doctor McGee."

Tony and Gibbs went to talk to the guard so that McGee could have a little privacy. A few minutes later McGee dropped the phone, planted his elbows on the table and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He flinched as Tony touched his shoulder.

"Hey McGee – it's only me – is it…bad news?"

McGee gave a bitter laugh.

"Bad news? I don't have diabetes, doctor says it's a virus, I should take a few days off he says, get some rest, I didn't tell him…."

He reached for the bottle of water, and with trembling hands unfastened it and took another sip.

"Can I go back to my cell now? You've got what you wanted."

Tony waited for Gibbs to say something – don't just let him walk out Boss. Gibbs seemed intent on folding up the email message until he fixed his stare on McGee.

"Why did you do it? That girl you were….she's ten years old."

McGee slammed his fists down on the table.

"You still….you think I?"

He stood up and glared at the two men.

"If you honestly think I am capable of…you're no better than Fornell and Sacks. This is the last time I am going to say this to you, and God help me I never thought I would have to actually say this to anyone who was supposed to know me. I have never in my life harmed a child, I think there is no punishment too severe for people who have…sex with…if you can stand there and honestly think I could do that, then…Oh Hell, what's the point?"

He turned to the guard.

"Get me out of here – I'm done with these two."

Without another word, without a backward glance, he was gone. Tony was dumbfounded, where did McGee get the cajones to talk to Gibbs like that? He looked so full of righteous indignation, so sure of himself….

"Boss…is there any way? I mean…the evidence…I know what you said, but could someone plant that stuff?"

Gibbs gathered up his jacket, spun on his heel and left the room, Tony followed, newly determined to talk to Abby, she would know if there was any chance this stuff could be planted….

They got back to NCIS to find Ducky waiting for them in the squad room.

"At last, we've been waiting; Abby wants to see us all, it's about Timothy."

"She's found something? I knew…"

Tony's voice tailed off as he caught Gibbs' stony expression.

"Jethro, she says it is essential that you come to the lab, surely you are not going to deny Timothy the privileges you give to any suspect; burden of proof and all that…"

"I'll give her five minutes."

They are surprised to see Director Vance waiting in the lab with Abby and Ziva.

"Gibbs – Gibbs, Tim didn't do it! We found, it's from here! Oh Ziva, you tell him, you're the one who got…"

Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Make sense Ziva – the clock's ticking."

"Abby is quite correct, using the data from Tim's computer and email accounts, and do not ask how we got it, she was able to get to the, packets of data, that prove the emails were not sent from there, someone manipulated the data to make it look as if McGee had sent them, it is the same with all of that hideous material, at no time did McGee access those sites. As for that chat room, if Fornell had checked the real time-stamps, and not the fake ones put in by our real criminal, he would have seen that McGee was actually in the field when some of those messages were sent. I think I have the gist of that correctly?"

She glanced at Abby for confirmation.

"Yes! You see Gibbs, we...we were so wrong about him. He was framed, it was a really devious job too; nearly had us all fooled."

She took Ziva's hand.

"No, not all of us. Thank God Ziva had more sense than the rest of us. Without her…I can't bear to think…"

Tony was grinning from ear to ear, Ducky hugged Ziva and Abby. Gibbs, he was staring at Abby.

"This is all true? No question."

"Absolutely Gibbs."

"Then we need to get McGee..."

Vance broke his silence.

"All under control Jethro, I thought it might be appropriate to have Agent Fornell go to apologise to McGee, and then bring him back here. They should be on the way back by now."

"Do we have a name…who did this to McGee?"

Vance replied.

"His name is Ian Neville, works in Cyber Crimes, we've got him under surveillance, but I'm going to let Officer David make the arrest, if that's okay by you?"

"Hell yes! As long as Tony and I go along."

"Be my guest, he's in the basement. Ducky I want you to check McGee when he gets back, then I think maybe he'd like to watch this interrogation."

"Of course Director."

Abby and Ducky were suddenly the only people in the lab. Abby gave him a hug and found herself crying again.

"Tears Abigail? I would have expected nothing but smiles…."

"Oh Ducky,how will I be able to look him in the eye, for a while I actually thought, because I'm a scientist and they said the evidence….but it was bad forensic, not mine, but the FBI, and because of that I believed…I should have known, how could I? I mean…it was Tim."

"Then I share your guilt my dear, I took what I was told at face value. I allowed a man I have never seen knowingly hurt another living soul be charged with acts so vile…..I can only hope he will find it in his heart to forgive me."

Abby held him tight.

"Not just you Ducky – I hope he can forgive us all."

Ziva led them into the basement; she strode to Neville's work station.

"Stand up! Do not keep me waiting – I said stand up!"

He turned and put out his hands.

"That was quick, I thought it might take longer, with him locked away. I didn't think Sciuto was that good…"

Ziva grabbed his hands and pulled his arms behind his back.

"She had help."

She slapped on the cuffs and locked them as tightly as possible on his wrists, she smiled as he winced with pain. She pushed him forward and whispered.

"Too tight Neville? Good, if we were in my country this would be only the beginning of your pain, but my **friend** McGee, he likes things to be done correctly, you should be grateful, I would not be so merciful. Now move!"

Gibbs took his arm and led him to the elevator.

"Tony, get him in Interrogation 1, put a guard in with him. We'll do the interview later, I want this piece of…I want him to think about what he has done."

They stood in the observation room watching Neville sitting calmly in the chair, looking at the mirror.

"Boss, how could someone like that, do what he did? I mean, look at him, he's a nerd, he'll probably pee his pants when you start questioning him."

"He was smart enough to make us believe that McGee could…."

Gibbs shook his head.

"I still can't believe I was taken in so completely, so fast, I never even talked to McGee, I let myself be taken in by Fornell, Fornell of all people!"

"As you said Gibbs, the evidence was overwhelming…."

"You never believed it Ziva."

"I never saw….what you saw…perhaps if I had I would have felt differently."

"Maybe."

"Technician's ready Boss, when do you want to start?"

"Not until McGee gets here, he deserves to see this. You wait here, we'll go and prepare."

Ten minutes later McGee came into the room, accompanied by Ducky and Abby.

"If you must watch this Timothy, I insist that you sit down, good grief lad if you don't get some rest soon….."

"It's fine Ducky, I'll go home as soon as I've seen…..I really need to find out why…I mean, Neville. I helped him, he was having trouble settling in, I helped him, I don't understand…."

Tony pulled a chair over and helped Tim sit.

"There's no doubt, he admitted it."

Ducky noticed Tim's hands; he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Timothy, you know I wanted you to go home to bed, you've had a terrible few days….if this is too much…"

Tim shook his head.

"I have to stay."

Abby knelt beside his chair and took his hand.

"I'll stay with you too, if you want?"

He smiled at her, and winced slightly, the cut on his lip did not make smiling very easy.

Tony noticed and reminded himself that when this was all over he still had a few things he needed to say to Sacks, and he would say them pretty forcefully!

Tim looked through the glass and a shiver went through his body. Tony put his hand on his shoulder.

"You OK McGee?"

"What do you think Tony? He's ruined my life, I want to go in there and rip out his heart…"

"But you've got your life back, Vance says you can get back to work as soon as Ducky gives you the all-clear."

"You think it's that easy Tony? It was bad enough picking up the pieces after Lieutenant Benedict, but this. You thought I could…I can't even say it."

Tony licked his lips – what could he say? He'd abandoned McGee when he most needed his friends.

"Help me out here McGee, I know I've made a huge mistake, I should never have doubted you, I mean, look at those puppy dog eyes, how could I ever?"

"Don't Tony! I know you mean well, but not right now."

They both turned as the interrogation room door opened and Ziva walked in, followed by Gibbs.

Gibbs carefully laid the file on the table; he sat down and took out his pen. Ziva stood at his shoulder, her hands clasped behind her back. Tony could see her hands shaking, man, she must want to hit this guy real bad!

"You two have any questions for me? I've already been waiting…hey, is he through there? The other side of the glass, is McGee there? Are you watching Boss? That's what we used to call him you know, we looked up to him, admired him, wanted to be like him."

"Don't look in the mirror Neville! Look at me, did someone pay you to do this? Someone who wanted McGee out of NCIS?"

Neville smiled at the mirror and shook his head.

"I didn't need payment for this, it was what you might call a labour of love."

Ziva edged a step closer to the table, Gibbs put his hand on her arm.

"Do you really want to know why I did this? He betrayed us, I thought he cared about us, but he walked away in a heartbeat, I couldn't believe he would do that. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt when he went, I wanted him to know what it was like to have no friends, no one in the world who cared about him."

Gibbs stood and leaned over the table.

"I've had enough, I'm sick of breathing the same air as you! You made a big mistake Neville, you see - McGee does have people who care for him."

Gibbs tore his eyes away from Neville, and glanced at Ziva.

"People who are prepared to put their own careers at risk to prove what they knew all along, that McGee would never do any of those despicable things you….but you did them, it's the only way you could have got all the data…you went on those sites, you downloaded those images, so now you will face the charges you wanted him to face, and believe me Neville, you will not do well in prison."

They left him then, the guard resumed his position. They walked into observation to find McGee sitting with his head between his knees. Ducky was whispering to him.

"I knew this would be too much, just take deep breaths, nice and slow…"

Gibbs gestured for the technician to leave, and he stood with Tony and Ziva, Abby was still by Tim's side stroking his hand. She looked up at Gibbs with tears in her eyes.

"How could he? He tried to destroy Tim…if Ziva hadn't…"

Tim sat up.

"I'm OK, just a shock I guess, seeing him, hearing him, it was hard….I can't believe he would do that because I came back to the team, and now it doesn't matter….I'm off the team…."

He started to stand. Gibbs restrained him.

"McGee...Tim, who says you're off the team? If you don't want to work with me any more, I understand that, after the way I've treated you, I wouldn't blame you….but it's all this computer goat-rope crap! I should have known, you and Abby have demonstrated often enough how this stuff can be altered. But, I assumed the FBI would have checked the evidence, I always tell you, don't assume, check and double-check, I should have listened to my own advice! I know this may not matter to you any more, but it would mean a lot to me if you can possibly forgive me and stay with us, I am truly sorry Tim. It was...it was the children…I lost my sense of….I listened to Fornell without checking…That was beyond stupid."

McGee risked a smile.

"Ya think Boss?"

"Am I still your Boss Tim? Can you work with me again?"

They all waited, almost afraid to breathe, willing Tim to say yes. Ziva saw the uncertainty in his eyes, as always every emotion was visible in his eyes, he could not dissemble, that was why she knew from the first that he could not have done these terrible things. Now she could see doubt, he did not know…time for a little friendly persuasion.

"McGee, do not tell me we have worked so hard to get you back, yet you would now consider walking away?"

Those green eyes locked on hers.

"That's sneaky Ziva; you know there is no way I could possibly repay you for what you did, for standing by me, believing in me. Without you, you and Abby, I would still be listening to Fornell and Sacks asking their endless questions."

Abby held on tight to his hand.

"Please don't go Tim, I'd miss you so much, we all would!"

"Might as well face it Probie, they're not letting you go."

"Don't I get any say in this?"

McGee looked around for support.

"It's no good looking at me Timothy, I agree with them!"

Tim scanned their faces, they looked so….worried, they really did want him to stay. So much had happened, could he stay? Who was he kidding, where would he go? Despite Neville and what he had done, this place was still where he belonged; these were the people he wanted to be with. He rose from the chair, gave a small nod to Ziva; he had made his decision.

"OK guys, on your heads be it, if I go Neville wins, and that's not about to happen I'm staying!"

THE END

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
